


Needs

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has his needs met.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I just don't understand."

"You can't understand what Mikey? He'd just asked the question to buy himself a bit more time, because he knew exactly what Michael was talking about. Besides, he wasn't sure he knew the answer to that particular question.

He should've been prepared for it though. He'd been expecting the question since Michael and the rest of his so-called friends had seen him dancing with Justin last night. He knew everyone was going to want to talk to death about the whole thing, as well as offer their unsolicited advice, so he wasn't really surprised when Michael knocked on his door that morning. 

"I don't understand why you took him back after what he did to you."

"He did nothing to me Michael. As I always said, there were no locks on our door, he was free to leave whenever he wanted."

"Right. And you've always said that there's nothing wrong with getting your needs met. So I guess Justin wasn't getting his needs met when he was with you or he wouldn't have left you for Ethan."

 

Brian just stared angrily at his friend for a few seconds. He didn't know what irritated him the most, Michael's obtuse comment or the fact that he was absolutely right. The great Brian Kinney couldn't satisfy his lover's needs so his lover had left him for someone who could. 

No, not that he couldn't, he reminded himself, but that he * wouldn't *. He'd remained true to himself, he hadn't given in. He'd lost Justin in the process, of course, but he still had his principles. Right. His fucking principles hadn't been too much of a comfort during the nights he'd been unable to sleep because he missed the warmth of Justin's body next to his. His fucking principles hadn't stopped him from wanting the boy back. On more than one occasion he'd wanted to forget his fucking principles and just get Justin back any way he could...

"Brian! Aren't you going to answer me? I just want to understand why you're doing this."

Michael's voice interrupted Brian's thoughts and he was glad. He didn't want to spend too much time digging in his mind, he wouldn't like the things that could pop up in there.

"Why, Michael? The answer is quite simple. I took him back because I wanted to."

"That's it, that's your fucking answer? Fine, but just tell me, what are you going to do the next time this happens? Are you going to keep taking him back after every time he screws up?"

 

"No."

"No?" Michael couldn't avoid the hopeful tone of his voice as he said that simple word, even though he couldn't quite believe Brian. 

"No, because this won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure? Are you going to stop tricking and be the perfect boyfriend Justin wants?"

"Of course not. This won't happen again because now Justin knows what I want from him and what he can expect from me. He knows that all the pretty words don't mean shit and that he made a huge mistake when he walked out on me. And he knows that I won't take him back a second time, so he isn't going to pull this kind of shit again."

"What about you? What if you get tired of this, whatever it is you have with Justin? Will you just walk out on him too?"

"*If * I'm no longer satisfied with this 'whatever it is' I have with Justin, I will tell him, face to face and move on." If, he thought to himself, but he doubted that would happen.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing Brian. I hope you're at least happy with him."

"I know Mikey. But you don't have to worry about me, I always know what I'm doing." And I'm happy now that he's back. He didn't say that out loud, he knew that despite his wishes Michael wouldn't want to hear that Justin made him happy in a way he never could. 

Brian kissed his friend softly on the lips and walked him to the door. 

 

"I'll see you tonight at Babylon, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you."

Michael was barely out the door when Brian's cell rang. He saw who the caller was and smiled a little.

"Hey."

 

"Hey." He would never admit it to anyone, but he'd missed saying their little 'code word'.

 

"I'm downstairs, can I come up?"

"You still have your key, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then let yourself in."

 

He lighted a cigarette and plopped down on the couch while he waited for Justin. It wasn't long before he heard the door opening. 

"Over here."

Justin saw him and smiled broadly. He quickly joined him in the couch, climbing on top of Brian and kissing him avidly. After they kissed Justin smiled again and snatched Brian's cigarette from his fingers, taking a long drag before giving it back,

"I saw Michael coming out. He's pissed because you forgave me, right?"

"He's just looking out for me. And who says I've forgiven you?"

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"Twat. You still have many long hours of groveling ahead of you if you want me to forget about your fuck up."

"I'm not a twat! And I'm willing to do anything you want me to Mr. Kinney."

Damn, he got a kick every time Justin called him 'Mr.Kinney' in that sexy voice. He put his cigarette out and pulled Justin closer to him. 

"Okay Taylor, it's time for you to start groveling."

"Yes Mr.Kinney." 

They were so engrossed in their foreplay that at first they didn't hear the knocks on the door. Brian finally pushed away from Justin and was about to tell the person at the door to go the fuck away when he remembered. Shit!

He looked at Justin and tried to decide what to do. He knew Justin claimed to be perfectly aware of what he could expect from him and that he had no problems with his tricking anymore but Brian wasn't sure he really meant all of that. This was the perfect opportunity to find out. But he was a little afraid of what Justin would to in this type of situation. He didn't want their past problems to resurface and he didn't want to hide form Justin either. Brian made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and smiled hesitantly at Justin, who looked up at him calmly.

 

"Sorry, it's my 11 o'clock."

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't keep him waiting." Justin didn't say anything else and he started to look around for the shirt he'd just taken off.

 

Brian waited for a few seconds before walking to the door. He wanted to make sure Justin was ok with this. When he saw no sign of trouble he finally moved to open the door... and froze when his hand touched it. Fuck! Not only he'd forgotten about the trick coming, he'd forgotten who the trick was. Justin would take one look at the trick and know exactly what Brian had been doing and why. 

"Have some balls." Brian whispered the words softly to himself as he took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

"Later Bri..." Justin didn't finish the sentence. Now it was his turn to freeze as he stared at the guy coming through the door. 

The slim, blond, blue-eyed boy who could be Justin's brother....or his clone.

"Who's he? I thought it was only to be you. You'll have to pay me extra if he's going to stay." The hustler looked as confused as Justin. 

"He's ..." Brian was about to try to put into words everything that Justin meant to him when he walked right past him. For a brief moment Brian thought that he was furious and was going to run out the door when Justin stopped right next to the trick. 

 

"I'm Justin...and I guess that, for a while, so were you." Justin turned his head to look at Brian over his shoulder as he spoke.

'I'm so fucked' The thought came to Brian as he saw the knowing smile on Justin's lips.

The trick stared at Justin, then at Brian. He knew exactly what Justin meant. He'd also noticed the resemblance between them.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, I just want to know if you're going to need me or not. And you have to pay me even if you want me to go. I can't afford to waste my time, you know."

Brian rolled his eyes and went to get his wallet. At least the trick had his priorities straight. He was planning to pay the guy and send him on his way, then maybe he and Justin could continue what they'd started. But then he heard Justin's voice again.

"Oh, we're going to need you.'

"Fine, but like I said, I charge extra for threesomes."

"No problem. Pay him Brian."

"Justin.." Brian didn't like the direction things were going. He and Justin were just beginning to work out the terms of their new... relationship. Brian winced at the word he'd chosen, he fucking hated that word, but he didn't know else to call the 'thing' he had with Justin. 

"Pay him Brian. " Justin's voice was firm and Brian saw the resolution in his eyes. He wasn't going to back down.

Brian took out the money from his wallet and paid the hustler. The boy counted it and, apparently satisfied with the amount, carefully put it in his own wallet.

"Okay, so what do you guys want?"

Brian turned to look at Justin, curious to see what he was going to do next. He was a bit startled when he saw that Justin had already undressed himself. He stood a few steps away from Brian wearing only his white briefs.

Justin smiled at Brian as he walked slowly towards the trick. He stared at the other blond boy for a few seconds. Then he signaled to the boy to raise his arms and quickly took off his shirt. He took a step back to take a better look at his double. 

"He does looks a lot like me. Does he tastes like me too, Brian? Does he moans like I do when you fuck me?" Justin spoke in a sensual whisper as he began caressing the pale body so like his own.

"Justin..." That was all Brian could say, whisper really, as he continued watching the erotic spectacle in front of him. His cock was taking a definite interest in the procedures.

Justin kissed his double passionately, making sure Brian could see their tongues tangling together. He unzipped the trick's pants and slowly got down on his knees, pulling down the pants and underwear, until the trick was finally naked.

Justin stood up and quickly pulled down his own underwear. Now both blond boys were completely naked under Brian's gaze. The older man could hardly breathe and his cock was already so hard it hurt.

 

"Do you still want him to leave...or would you like to know how it feels to fuck two of me at the same time?" Justin smiled, sure of what the answer would be. Strangely, he didn't mind sharing Brian with the hustler. Maybe it was because he knew Brian had been fucking this guy simply because he looked like him. He was sure that he, Justin, had been the only one in Brian's mind as he touched the other blond.

"Fuck, yeah!" Brian hadn't been sure if this was a good idea, but as soon as he watched Justin kissing the other blond boy, his blood had been pounding in his ears and his cock practically jumped at the idea.

 

"You heard him. Now just follow my lead" Justin whispered the words to the trick, and smiled when the guy nodded, letting him know he understood what Justin wanted.

The two boys walked towards the older man slowly. When they reached him, Justin began with his ears and the trick followed suit. Justin was sucking on his right earlobe while the trick worked on Brian's left earlobe. They traced the delicate shells with the tips of their tongues, making Brian shudder at the pleasurable sensation

Then they started to kiss and lick their way down from Brian's ears to his neck, both boys sucking hard on the smooth skin, leaving two red marks on opposites sides of Brian's neck.

"Here, taste him." Justin spoke as he put one hand behind Brian's head and another hand behind the trick's head, gently pushing them closer until their mouths met. He licked his lips as he watched the two men kissing. 

'So this is what we look like when we kiss. "Justin was mesmerized by the sensual sight, 'It's really hot.' The thought made him smile. Yeah, just watching was incredibly hot, but it was nothing compared to actually feeling Brian's talented mouth on his. He pulled the two men apart, suddenly hungry for Brian's kisses. 

 

"Now, taste me." He took Brian's head in his two hands and kissed him passionately, plunging his tongue inside the mouth he loved so much.

 

"Want more?" Justin broke the kiss but didn't break all contact with Brian's lips, caressing them softly with his own as he spoke.

The kiss had left Brian breathless and he'd to wait a few seconds before he was able to answer.

"Yeah, I want more." 

Brian tried to pull Justin to him and continue the kiss but Justin pulled away from him, shaking his head and turning towards the trick once more.

 

Justin put his hands on the trick's shoulders and pushed him down on his knees slowly. He followed him down, until they were both on their knees in front of Brian, who stood in shaky legs, unable to take his eyes off the two golden boys. Justin signaled to the other boy to help him take Brian's pants off. The trick unzipped Brian's jeans and Justin helped him to pull them down the long legs. He smiled when he saw that Brian was only wearing a thong. Carefully, he took the waistband between his teeth and began pulling it down, the trick followed his lead and soon they had managed to pull the garment all the way down to Brian's feet.

 

Justin sighed loudly when Brian's cock was exposed to his view. It was one of his favorite sights: the erect cock of his lover, waiting for his touch. He took the hard cock in his hand and began stroking the hard shaft expertly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the warm flesh in his hand. Then, he guided the cock to the hustler's mouth.

 

"Now take a deep breath and open wide."

The trick obeyed, swallowing as much as he could of the huge cock. Justin put a hand in the back of the trick's head and guided his movements. He was completely fascinated by the way Brian's cock moved in and out of the hustler's mouth and he took his own cock in his free hand, his strokes matching the rhythm of the hustler as he sucked Brian's cock. The noises Brian was making excited, making him speed up the movement of his hand, stroking his cock faster and faster. Fuck, he wanted to come, but, although this felt amazingly good, it wasn't what he really wanted. Reluctantly, he stopped and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. 

When he felt he was in control again Justin stood up and moved behind Brian, wrapping his arms around his waist, coaxing the older man to lean against him. Brian relaxed in Justin's arms and closed his eyes, soft moans escaping his lips. He knew he was safe so he allowed himself to let go, to lose himself in the pleasure the two golden boys were giving him.

 

"Did you imagined it was me doing this to you Brian? Did you called my name when you came?" Justin whispered the words in Brian's ear while his hands were busy caressing the smooth flesh of his lover's chest. His fingers found the nipples and he began playing with them until they were as hard as Brian's cock.

"Is he as good as me Brian? Does he suck your cock the way you like me to do it? Or would you rather have * my * mouth on your cock, licking it, sucking until you're so hard you can't wait to fuck me?"

 

Groaning loudly, Brian pushed the trick away from him, his hard cock falling out of the trick's mouth. Ignoring the angry protest from the trick, he twisted around in the arms embracing him and took Justin in his own arms, crushing their bodies together. He found Justin's mouth and sealed it with his in a fierce kiss.

 

Brian forgot about the trick, he forgot about everything but the man in his arms. He wanted to fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, he wanted to feel that mouth on his cock, sucking him like only the owner of that luscious mouth could. He wanted...to have his needs met.

 

He started to walk towards the bedroom, pulling Justin along with him, still kissing him and touching him everywhere he could. 

"Hey, do you want me to leave or what?" The trick had picked himself up from the floor and, when he got no answer from the other men, he began looking for his clothes, offended by the easy way he'd been discarded.

 

"No, wait. Don't get dressed yet" Justin had noticed the trick's movements and stopped him before he left. There was still something he wanted to do. "I want you to watch us."

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, surprised, but also turned on by Justin's request.

 

"You surprise me Taylor. I didn't know you could be so kinky."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think Mr. Kinney."

"Maybe you're right. But I * will * get to know you better, Mr. Taylor. All of you." He glanced at the trick standing nearby and said in his best condescending tone of voice, "Now, be sure to pay attention. You're going to learn a few things today." 

 

Justin laughed and pulled Brian closer to him. There was no need to talk anymore. They both wanted to finish what they'd started earlier. They tumbled on the bed, their bodies merging together seamlessly, so engrossed in each other that they soon forgot about the third man in the room.

 

The trick was still a bit pissed but he had to admit Brian had been telling the truth. He could learn a thing or two from his two clients. Just watching them was making him hard. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his neglected cock. He was going to at least enjoy himself.

 

The two men on the bed were probably the most beautiful and sensual things he'd ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, everything he saw excited him. The way their hands roamed over each other's bodies, the expertise of those delicious mouths as they kissed and licked every inch of skin. He moaned loudly when Brian prepared Justin's ass for him, his eyes raptly following the movement of Brian's fingers as they moved in and out of the perfect ass.  
He shifted his position on the bed so he could get a better look at them. He didn't want to miss anything, specially now that Brian was getting ready to penetrate Justin. They were just fucking perfect as they moved together in a rhythm all their own.

 

He was so turned on that he came at the same time the two men on the bed did, his own cries of pleasure mixing with the ones from the two lovers. When he recovered from his earth shattering orgasm, he saw that the two men were still embracing, Brian's body covering Justin's as they shook with the final waves of their climax.

 

They stayed like that for so long that he thought they had fallen asleep, but suddenly Brian groaned loudly as he slowly pushed himself off from his lover's body and rolled on his back. When he saw the blond boy staring at him and Justin, he sat up on the bed quickly, clearly alarmed by his presence. He'd totally forgotten about the hustler. Then he relaxed, remembering who the blond was and what he was doing there. And then, of course he wanted the hustler gone.

"Time for you to go."

"Let me clean up first, ok?" The boy wasn't surprised by the rude dismissal. The man had thrown him out as soon as they were done on their previous encounter too.

 

"Fine. You know where the bathroom is. But hurry the fuck up, I want you gone before he wakes up."

 

That's when the trick noticed that Justin was asleep. And he also noticed that, even in his sleep, he was smiling. Looking at the young man he'd replaced for a while he felt an ache, a yearning he hadn't felt in a long time... 

Shrugging his shoulders, he buried the unwanted feeling deep within him again. It was stupid to wish for things he couldn't have. He turned and walked towards the bathroom. He had to leave, another client was waiting for him.

Brian got up from the bed and searched for his jeans. He was just putting them on when he heard Justin's sleepy voice, calling him from the bedroom. 

"Brian? Where are you? Come back to bed."

When Brian entered the bedroom, he saw Justin stretching like a cat on the bed. He sat beside him and kissed him softly, smiling at the satisfied little noise the blond made. Like a cat purring, he thought. 

"I'll just make sure our 'guest' leaves, then I'll come back and we can begin again."

"Mmm, that sounds great. Hurry up."

They heard the noise of the bathroom door opening and Brian went to see if the hustler was done. He was glad to see the boy was already dressed and ready to go. 

Brian walked to the door and opened it for the trick. Not because he wanted to be nice to the boy, but because he wanted him gone and the door locked securely. He didn't want any more interruptions today.

The hustler turned around before Brian closed the door, and looked at him expectantly.

"So, same time next week?"

"No. I'm not going to need you anymore." Brian smiled as he closed the door. He looked back at the bed, where he could see Justin lying there, waiting for him. He had the real thing back in his life, he didn't need any more substitutes.

 

His needs were being met to total satisfaction.


End file.
